ndpfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Canadian Politicians who've switched parties
This is a list of Canadian politicians who have changed political parties. * MPs are Members of Parliament of Canada * MPPs are Members of Provincial Parliament of Ontario * MNAs are Members of the National Assembly of Quebec * MHAs are Members of the House of Assembly of Newfoundland and Labrador * MLAs are Members of the Legislative Assembly of other provinces Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) TO Liberals *Ken Boshcoff - Liberal MP 2004+ Thunder Bay-Rainy River, former Mayor of Thunder Bay, ran for the P.C.'s in 1984 *Scott Brison - Conservatives 1st openly Gay MP, P.C. MP Kings Hants 1997-1998, (gave up seat for than leader Joe Clark to run), 2000-2003. He ran for the PC leadership in June 2003, coming in 3rd. He quit the new conservatives in late 2003 over their far right wing agenda, saying "...while they figure out ways to privatize the sidewalk." *Donna Cansfield - Liberal MPP 2003+ Etobicoke Centre, former School Board Trustee. Used to be a Tory. (Source - Toronto Sun, Fri Oct 23 2003, Pg E11) *Gary Carr - Ontario PC MPP Oakville 1995-2003 / Liberal MP Halton 2004+ ; This former NHL Hockey Player and former Speaker of the House for the Ontario Legislature publically rebuffed, & quit the Tories over the lack of intregrity and waste caused by the Harris/Eves governments. *Jim Connors - Former federal PC Party President (from Nova Scotia) to Liberal (Source - CPAC 2004 election coverage + electionprediction.com) *John Herron - PC MP for New Brunswick, quit the new conservatives, to run for the Liberals and subsequantely lost to the Conservative candidate. *Jack Horner - PC MP, siwtched to Liberals in 1977 inexchange for a Cabinet Position *David Kilgour - Former P.C. MP from Alberta, switched to being a Liberal MP in early 1990s over the Mulroney Government introducing the GST. *Nancy MacBeth – Former PC MLA, & came in 2nd PC leadership in 1990 to Ralph Klein. Later quit the PCs and became leader of the Alberta Liberals. *Dr. Keith Martin - Reform/Alliance MP, left the new Conservatives soon after they formed to become a Liberal. *Bill Matthews - PC MP elected in 1997. Switched to Liberals in 1999, but sussequantly lost the liberal nomination for the riding. Ran in another riding. *Joe Peschisolido - Ran for alliance in 1997 in Etobicoke North. Allaince MP Richmond BC 2000-2002, joined the Liberals Jan 28 2002. He lost the 2004 nomination to person he had previously beat, Raymond Chan. *Belinda Stronach - Conservative Leadership candidate and MP elect in 2004, switched to liberals in 2005 inexchagne for a cabinet position. *Marianne Wilkinson - Former head of the Progressive Conservatives Women's Council and former Mayor of Kanata, Ontario Liberal candidate for Lanark-Carleton in the 2003 election. (She has now joined something called the Patriot Party.) Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) TO NONE/No Public Support *André Bachand - The last P.C. MP in Quebec, and former P.C. leadership candidate. Became an independent after the Alliance/PC merger. *Rick Borotsik - Well respected Brandon Manitoba MP for the P.C. 1997-2004, quit the new Conservatives over Harper's extreme right wing views. He, unlike other upset PCs, did not switch to the liberals to save his job. *Joe Clark - Former Prime Minister of Canada, & 2 time leader of Progressive Conservatives, *Flora Macdonald - Very popular PC MP, frm leadership candidate, and cabinet minister, very disqusted by the new Conservatives. Liberals TO Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) *John Bryden - Liberal MP Ancaster-Dundas-Flamborough-Aldershot 1993-2004 - This "eccentric" man said he quit the Liberals over intregrity issues and that he believed that the cities shouldn't get any money from the federal government. He sought the New Conservative Party Nomination for Ancaster-Dundas-Flamborough-Aldershot and lost. *Lawrence Cannon - Former Quebec Liberal Cabinet Minister, Candidate for Conservatives in Pontiac in 2005 federal election. *Annamarie Castrilli - Ontario Liberal MPP elected in 1995 for Downsview. Switch to the PC's, and ran for them in another riding in 1999, losing badly. *Anne Cools - Poverty & Housing advocate, Toronto Centre-Rosedale Candidate in 1980, so admired by Trudeau for her convictions, and being on the extreme left of the liberals like himself that he appointing her to the Senate in 1984. As a senator, she switched over to the Conservatives on Tuesday June 8th 2004 during an interview on Christian television program 100 Huntley Street. It is amazing to watch how people change when in politics for along time, the documentary 'Candidate for Rosedale', when she ran in 1980 federal election. *John Crosbie - Liberal Newfoundland MLA, switched to Newfoundland PC's, than PC MP, outspoken fianance minister for Joe Clark's government. *David Emerson - Liberal MP & cabinet Minister elected in 2004 for Vancouver Kingsway. Switched to Conservatives Feb 6 2006 so he could keep his cabinet job. *Stephen Harper - Said he used to be a Trudeau Liberal (Source - CBC Election Spin Off, after election show Wed June 30th 2004) *Paul Hellyer - Former Liberal MP. He was invited by Federal Progressive Conservative Leader Robert Stansfield to join, and accpeted. He later quit over Free Trade and started a new party, Canadian Action Party. He has recently sought to merge the Canadian Action Party with the New Democratic Party. *Rahim Jaffer - Reform/Alliance/Conservative MP for Edmonton Strathcona, said he use to be a liberal (Source - CBC Newsworld, Cross Country Checkup Edmonton Strathcona candidates debate, Sunday June 6th 2004) *Joseph McEwen - Ontario Liberal MPP for Frontenac--Addington 1975-1984, switched to Ontario PC in 1984 then lost *Line Maheux - Reform/Alliance/Conservative party strategist, said she use to be a liberal (Michael Coren Live, May 25 Wed 2004) *Dale Muti - prominant Calgarian Liberal, and past liberal candidate, switch to the Conservatives in late 2005. *Marvin Shore - Ontario Liberal MPP for London North 1975-1976, switched to tories 1976-1977 then lost. His son is composer Howard Shore. Liberals TO NONE/No Public Support/Multi-Party Support *Sheila Copps - Frm Liberal MP/MPP, cabinet minister and Liberal Leadership Candidate. She has spoken at a Green Party fundraiser in Toronto and has endorsed NDP candidate Wayne Marston in her own riding of Hamilton East-Stoney Creek. New Democratic Party TO Liberals *Jeremy Akerman - Former Nova Scotia NDP Leader & MLA ; Switched to Liberals, ran in a Nova Scotia Provicnialy By election for them *Hazen Argue - CCF MP 1945-1961, CCF leader 1960-1961, lost the NDP leadership in 1961, and out of bitterness later that year joined the liberals as a MP from 61-63. As a Senator, he was part of the Trudeau Cabinet (80-82) when no Liberals MPs were elected west of Winnipeg. He was a liberal senator from 1966 to 1988 when charges for fraud were brought against him, but he died before they could be brought to trial. *Chris Axworthy – Former NDP MP in 80’s, and MLA/Cabinet Minister for Saskatchewan NDP in 90’s, and Saskatchewan NDP leadership candidate in 2000, running for Federal Liberals in 2004 election *Bill Barlee – former NDP MLA/Cabinet Minister in B.C., Federal Liberal Candidate in 2000 election for Kootenay-Boundary-Okanagan (Source - Public Record ; Elections Canada) *Shirley Chan – former NDP aide to former NDP premier Mike Harcourt, Federal Liberal Candidate for 2004 election (Sources - Liberal 2004 Election Commercials) *True Davidson - former Mayor of East York, was a CCF candidate a few times, but later became in Liberal in the 1970s *Ujjal Dosanjh - Former N.D.P. Premier of B.C. / Liberal MP Surrey? 2004+ - He was appointed by Paul Martin to be a candidate. When asked why he quit, he said that the provincial New Democrats in B.C., and the Federal Liberals both had his same views. *Kevin Flynn - Liberal MPP Oakville, ran for Ontario NDP in 1985 in Oakville. *Rosemary Godin - NDP MLA in Nova Scotia Sackville-Beaver Bank 1998-1999, ran provincially for Liberals in Dartmouth North in 2003. *Dave Haggard - frm. Union Executive, & NDP Member/Organizer, Turncoat who ran for "team Martin" in 2004 *Barbara Hall - frm Mayor of Toronto, ran for Ontario NDP in 1985 in St. David riding of Toronto *Elijah Harper - Manitoba NDP MLA for Rupertsland 1981-1992, Liberal MP for Churchill 1993-1997. He did not quit the NDP, but wanted to become the MP, but the encumbant did not want to quit, so he ran for the liberals. *Norman Jamison - Ontario NDP MPP Norfolk 1990-1995, website Rabble.ca says he's a liberal *Rick Laliberte - Elected for NDP in 1997 for Churchill River, switched to Liberals just before 2000 election, in sept 2000. He won, but later was expelled over charing his expense accounts over $100,000, became an independent, losing in 2004. *Laurier Lapierre - co-host of This Hour Has Seven Days, NDP candidate in 1968, later Liberal Senator and the 1st openly Gay Senator in Canada *Anthony Lupusella - Ontario NDP MPP 1975-1986 for Dovercourt, switch to Liberals from 1986-1990 after losing the NDP nomination for the riding. *Paul MacEwan - Nova Scotia NDP MLA in 1970's, Ran 4 times as NDP (1967-1970-1974-1978), once as Indp (1981), then he started the Cape Breaton Labour Party to create a new province and ran once (1984), then again as Indp (1988), then 3 times as a Liberal. (1993-1998-1999) *Giorgio Mammoliti - Ontario NDP MPP for Yorkview 1990-1995, Toronto City Counsillor 1997-now, slowly became alienated from the NDP, and as he moved towards right wing liberals (eg. Liberals for Tory, John Tory Mayor campaign, instead of liberal Barbara Hall). He has recently become the butt of jokes from the local alternative weekly newspapers in Toronto. *John Nunziata ; A York City Councillor at the time, He quit the NDP after losing the NDP nomination for the 1982 York South by-election to Ontario NDP leader-elect Bob Rae. *Jackie Pement - former BC NDP Cabinet Minister, gave vocal support to Gordon Campbell (Source - BC Liberals Website) *David Ramsay - Ontario N.D.P. MPP Timiskaming 1985-1986 / Ontario Liberal MPP Timiskaming 1986-2000, and Ontario Liberal MPP Timiskaming/Cochrane 2000+ - He was elected as an N.D.P. MPP in 1985 when Ontario elected a Liberal Minority Government, and he became a member of the joint party cabinet. In 1986 he switched to the Peterson Liberals. As of 2006, he is currently the Ontario Minister for Northern Resources. *Joey Smallwood - former Premier of Newfoundland, before he was premier he was editor of the radical New York Review and was a CCF member and close friend of CCF leader M.J. Coldwell *W. Ross Thatcher - Former CCF (NDP) MP in Saskatchwan, became a Liberal, and later Premier of Saskatchwan for the Liberals *Peter Trites - NDP MLA Saint John's Champlain 1984by-1987 (Switch to Liberals for 1987 election, NDP Lost) *Pierre Trudeau - former Prime Minister of Canada, was outraged by then Liberal Leader/Prime Minister Lester Pearson flip flop on Canada becoming a Nuclear Power, he endorse the NDP and was an organizer for NDP candidate Charles Taylor, a University Professor/Philosopher. *Dan Waters - Ontario NDP MPP Muskoka-Georgian Bay 1990-1995, ran for Ontario Liberals 2003 in Parry Sound-Muskoka New Democratic Party TO left to start their own parties *Paul MacEwan - Nova Scotia NDP MLA in 1970's, Ran 4 times as NDP (1967-1970-1974-1978), once as Indp (1981), then He started the Cape Breaton Labour Party to create a new province and ran once (1984), then again as Indp (1988), then 3 times as a Liberal. (1993-1998-1999) *Sidney Green - Winnipeg Lawyer, Manitoba NDP MLA in the 60's/70's, ran for Manitoba NDP leadership in 1969 as the radical leftist candidate, In 1979 he declared at an NDP convention, claiming "the trade union movement and militant feminists" had taken control of the party. In 1981 he started the Progressive party of Manitoba with 2 other NDP MLAs Ben Hanuschak and Bud Boyce. New Democratic Party TO NONE/No Public Support *Bob Rae - April 16th 2002 National Post article “parting company with the NDP”, quit over Sven Robinson "behavior" towards Israel. (Source - National Post, April 16th 2002) *Doug Fisher - Popular NDP/CCF MP from Port Arthur (Thunder Bay) in the 1950'6-60's, now Sun Media Journalist, things started to go down hill when his friend Hazen Argue lost the NDP leadership in 1961. He ran again in 1968 for NDP in York Centre. New Democratic Party TO Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) *David Artemiw – internet 'blog' critic, left NDP after their “response” to sept 11th, he joined the Tories in 2002 (Source - http://davidartemiw.blogspot.com) *Brian Ashton - Toronto City Counillor, former NDPer who lost the nomination for the NDP in a Scarborough riding, and later became a liberal. *Dennis Fentie - Premier of Yukon / Former Yukon N.D.P. MLA - He quit the N.D.P. and a few months later became Premier of the Yukon for the right wing Yukon Party. (Source - CBC News, Yukon Election coverage) *Peter Fenwick - Former Newfoundland NDP leader, & 1st NDP elected to Newfoundland Assembly in 1984. He ran for the Canadian Alliance in 2000. *Peter John North - NDP MPP Elgin 1990-1993, became Indp after trying to become a PC party member but instead being rebuffed by Mike Harris's PCs, re-elected in 1995. *Angela Vautour - 1st elected as a NDP MP in New Brunswick in 1997, switched to the PCs in sept 1999. She lost her riding to a liberal in 2000. Ran again for the New Conservatives in 2004. (Source - Public Records ; Elections Canada) New Democratic Party TO Greens *Lloyd Greenspoon – NDP Candidate in 1988 federal election for Algoma Manitoulin, now in the Green Party executive for that riding. (Source - Electionprediction.org) *Dan Biocchi - Green Party Candiate in 2004 for Ottawa-Orleans. Said he was once an NDP member. (source - CPAC Campaign Politics 2004 Ottawa Orleans riding) *Nick Ternette - Former New Democrat who started a Green party to contest the Winnipeg Municipal Elections in 1989. New Democratic Party TO Social Credit *Frank Calder - Longtime BC NDP MLA , switched to SoCred in 1975. He lost by 1 vote to NDP candidate in 1979. Liberals TO New Democratic Party ''' *Jean Allard - Manitoba Liberal candidate for Rupertland in 1966. He won the riding of Churchill for the NDP in 1969. He quit the NDP in 1972 to sit as an independent. *Linda Asper - sister of Israel Asper (Founder of GLobal, Manitoba Liberal Party Leader 1970-1975), ran for Manitoba Liberals in 1990, NDP MLA 1999-2003 then resigneing to take up an international job position. *Buckley Belanger - Saskatchewan Liberal MLA elect in 1995. He switched to the NDP and a by-election was held in 1998 where he was re-elected as a New Democrat. *Richard Cachin - frm Liberal MP from Newfoundland in 1960s, later Newfoundland NDP President in 1970s *Laurent Desjardins - Manitoba Liberal MLA for St. Boniface, who decided to support the minority NDP government in 1969 to stop any attempts of the Liberals, Progressive Conservative and Social Credit of trying to create a coalition government. He official joined the NDP in 1972. *Dennis Drainville - former Ontario NDP MPP 1990-1993, ran for Ontario Liberals in 1981 in Riverdale *Sam Drover - Liberal MHA Newfounland 1949-1955. He switched to the CCF, become the 1st CCF-NDP in Newfoundland. He became the leader, but he lost his seat and the party won no ridings. *Jack Layton - Former head of the Liberal Party Quebec Youth Wing, Caught up in Trudeau Mania of the late 60's ; Now Federal NDP Leader *Alex Wilson - Ontario MPP Elected in a by-election in Ottawa West in 1997, switch to the NDP in Nov 1998 after losing the nomination to the Mayor of Ottawa brother. He lost in the 1999 election. *Gordon Wilson - former BC Liberal Leader ; Was defeated in a snap BC liberal leadership contest because of him having a committing Adultery with a fellow liberal MLA. He left to start his own party, the Progressive Democratic Alliance, winning his own seat. He later joined the NDP and ran for it's leadership. He lost the leadership race and his seat in 2001. ALSO *- Federal Liberal Riding Executive & volunteers of "Brampton-Springdale" Riding *- Federal Liberal Riding Executive & volunteers of "Hamilton East" Riding *- Tony Luk, former head of Liberal Party of Canada Chinese committee (Source - CBC National, June 2004) '''Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) TO New Democratic Party *David Macdonald - United Church Minister, PC MP Prince/Egmont 1965-1980, Rosedale 1988-1993. Ran for NDP in Toronto-Centre Rosedale in 1997 federal election. *Dr. Hinrich Bitter-Suermann - Liver transplant surgeon, born in 1940 in Berlin, Germany. Resided in Chester Basin, N.S. since 1982. Elected as a Progressive Conservative MLA in Chester- St. Margarets in 1998, but disagreed with the party's decision to support the Liberal budget and crossed the floor to join the NDP. He ran for Nova Scotia NDP leadership in 2000. He lost to the PC candidate in the 1999 Nova Scotia election, and again by appox. 200 votes in 2003. *Robert Toupin - Quebec PC MP for Terrebonne, switched to NDP in 1986, then to Independent in 1987. Greens TO New Democratic Party *Dr. Trevor Hancock 1st Leader of the Green Party of Canada, Green party co-founder, he now backs Jack Layton & the NDP. *Joan Russow ; Former leader of the Green Party of Canada 1997-2001. Joined NDP in Sept 2003. *Gretchen Schwarz ; Former Chair for Green Party of Canada. NDP Candidate in Pontiac, Quebec in 2004 federal election. *Richard Hennick ; Founding member of Green Party, former Green Candidate. NDP candidate in Don Valley East in 2006 Federal Election Liberals TO Greens : NONE? Greens TO Liberals *Bob Hunter - co-founder of Greenpeace and CITY-TV broadcaster, ran for Ontario Green Party in 1990 in Parkdale. He ran for Ontario liberals in a 2001 by-election in Beaches-East York losing to the NDP which he has also hated. Just before his death he proposed a union between the Liberals and the Green party. *Tom Manley - frm Deputy Leader of Green Party, candidate in 2004 election, Liberals recruited him to run in Stormont—Dundas—South Glengarry in 2006 federal election. Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) TO Greens *Elio Di Iorio - Green Party Richmond Hill City Counsilor. Former Progressive Conservative candidate in York West 1999 by-election. *Gabriel Draven - Green party president, & perennial Green Party Candidate for Toronto Centre-Rosedale (Ontario Oct 2003, Federal 2004 election). Said to a local newspaper that he was a Tory while in University. *Peter Elgie - Ontario Green Party Deputy Leader, said he used to be a Progressive Conservative. (Peter Elgie's Father was a Former Ontario Progressive Conservative MPP/Cabinet Minister.) *Jim Harris - Leader of Federal Green Party 2003+. He said he was a former Progressive Conservative member in the early 80's. *David Scrymgeour - Former Executive Director (and the 1st) of the Conservative Party of Canada, also campaign director for Jim Flaherty's Ontario PC leadership bid, switched to Green Party. (Source : Vancouver Sun, Aug 20 2004) Social Credit TO Greens *Rafe Mair - Former BC Social Credit MLA and now Radio Host. Now a green party supporter. Social Credit TO Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) *Kim Campbell - BC socreds MLA, later PC MP & Leader Liberals TO Social Credit *Bill Vanderzalm - ran for BC liberals in early 70's, Later BC Socred Premier Liberals TO Bloc *Gilles Rocheleau - Hull-Alymer, elected as a Liberal in 1988, than switched to the Bloc, and lost under the Bloc banner in 1993 Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) TO Bloc *Lucien Bouchard - Quebec Premier 1996-2001 / P.C. MP under the Mulroney Government, elected in 1988, then created the Federal version of the Parti Quebecois, the Bloc Qubecois, leader of the Bloc to 1996, befroe become Premier of Quebec. *Nic LeBlanc - PC MP 1984-1992 for Longueuil, than become Bloc MP 1992-1997. Ran for Canadian Alliance in 2000, and Conservatives in 2004 *Pierrette Venne - PC MP Saint Hubert 1988-1991, BLOC 1991-2004 Bloc TO Tories (Progressive Conservatives/Conservatives/Canadian Alliance) *Jean Landry - Bloc MP elected 1993 for Lotbinere, he ran as an independent in 1997 losing badly. He ran as a Conservative in 2004 coming in 2nd (20,000 to 10,000) *Nic LeBlanc - PC MP 1984-1992 for Longueuil, than become Bloc MP 1992-1997. Ran for Canadian Alliance in 2000, and Conservatives in 2004 Bloc TO Liberals *Robert Lanctôt - Bloc MP turned Liberal MP in 2003 and lost in 2004 *Jean Lapierre - Paul Martin "Quebec Lieutenant", this former radio host, supposedly ex-separatist was appointed to run in the Montreal area riding. Communists TO ALL OTHERS *Ujjal Dosanjh - Use to be a Communist when in India, before he became NDP Premier of B.C., or as of 2004, a Liberal MP and Health Minister. *Gilles Duceppe - Bloc Quebecious leader, was a Maoist for years when growing up, going to Univerisity. *Paula Fletcher - Toronto city councillor, former head of the Manitoba Communist Party. OTHER *Jan Brown - Reform MP for Calgary Southeast Jan Brown became a PC in June 1997 *Greg Gogan - 1993 National Party candidate for Scborough West, 2004 NDP candidate for Scarborough Centre. *Mel Hurtig - Former Federal Liberal Candidate in Alberta in 197?, started National Party to stop free trade. See also *List of Canadian politicians who have crossed the floor External links *Members of the House of Commons who Crossed the Floor of the House of Commons or who Changed Parties Category:Politics of Canada